


Fleur de Liane

by ayin116



Series: Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Edmond Dantès | Ruler [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Edmond Dantès - Freeform, Fate/Grand Order - Freeform, M/M, W Edmond Dantès
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayin116/pseuds/ayin116
Summary: 注意私设有CP：双伯爵，裁定者爱德蒙＆复仇者岩窟王,不分攻受这里的爱德蒙是人生完整的状态人物混有原著书本的形象和设定，请注意，不接受者慎入所有人物都属于原作，所有OOC都只属于我
Relationships: Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Edmond Dantès | Ruler
Series: Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Edmond Dantès | Ruler [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1242683
Kudos: 1





	Fleur de Liane

**Author's Note:**

> 注意私设有
> 
> CP：双伯爵，裁定者爱德蒙＆复仇者岩窟王,不分攻受
> 
> 这里的爱德蒙是人生完整的状态
> 
> 人物混有原著书本的形象和设定，请注意，不接受者慎入
> 
> 所有人物都属于原作，所有OOC都只属于我

“嗯，看来是魔术的残留影响，过段时间应该就会恢复过来。”  
爱德蒙颔首。抬起头来的时候，他下意识想要睁眼，却被达芬奇制止了。  
“别动。虽然对于英灵来说有点多余，不过还是替你包扎一下哦！”  
“麻烦你了。”  
纱布一层一层地包扎上双眼，爱德蒙坐得很端正，自始至终都表现得镇定平和，就像他往常给其他人的印象一样。  
“好了哦！这样应该没问题了。”  
爱德蒙点了点头，伸手摸上包扎着双眼的厚实纱布。伤口的疼痛牵扯着神经，让他的呼吸轻微地紊乱。裁定者的嘴角挑起一丝夹杂着无奈和自嘲的轻笑。  
视野陷入无尽黑暗之中，让爱德蒙不禁想起自己还是人类时候的一些经历：他在巴黎的暗夜中迎击前来阻拦的迹密会，混乱的缠斗中，黑键的寒光在眼前快速掠过，紧接着深刻的疼痛像洪水一般向他袭来，眼前的世界也随之陷入一片黑暗之中。  
但如今却不一样。爱德蒙调动起自身的魔力，漆黑的世界之中随之有光芒逐渐浮现，继而他的视野在意识中被重新点亮，他因此满意地弯起嘴角。  
然而魔力的感应却被外力突然截断了。爱德蒙的视野又回归黑暗，然后他听到岩窟王的声音。  
“刚刚战斗中所消耗的魔力还没恢复过来，别在无谓的地方浪费魔力。”  
他听出岩窟王语气中的不悦。对方微凉的指腹按着自己的太阳穴，他轻笑了一下收敛起自己的魔力，然后转向岩窟王所在的方向。  
“好了，那现在我要怎么回去？”  
岩窟王沉默了。

失去视力的影响比爱德蒙预想中要大很多。虽然能依靠魔力在意识中感知周围的环境，但是战斗中的双重魔力消耗依然是致命的，于是他主动向立香提出替换离任务队伍的请求。  
立香思考了一下点了点头，却露出愧疚的神色。  
“对不起，爱德蒙。”  
“不用在意。”  
裁定者只是轻轻摇了摇头，自始至终都一脸平静。  
不能参与任务之后，爱德蒙一下子空出来了大把的时间。好在达芬奇又为他专门制造了特殊的魔术道具，好让他能继续进行阅读，于是他开始花更多的时间待在图书馆里。  
“你很喜欢这些书？”  
地下图书馆的灯光柔和，爱德蒙正坐在图书馆的书桌前，专心致志地翻阅着那些一般人不会感兴趣的砖头本。  
“为什么这样问？”爱德蒙抬头转向所罗门的方向，嘴角挑起一个惯有的微笑。所罗门看见他的双眼依然包扎着厚重的绷带。  
“你总是把大部分时间都花在图书馆里。”  
所罗门一边说着一边伸手捞起身边被芙芙追得满地蹦跶的小魔神柱放回罗马尼肩上。回到主人身边的小家伙用柔软的尖端碰了碰罗马尼的脸，然后在他的肩上团成了一团。  
雷蒙盖顿，所罗门记得罗马尼是这么叫的。尽管名字对于他来说意义不大，不过既然罗马尼坚持需要名字，那他也就随他去了。  
爱德蒙低头想了想，“我觉得这些书很有趣。更何况，我也没有其他地方可以去。”  
所罗门有些疑惑地望着爱德蒙，对方的双眼遮挡着纱布，魔术师看不清他的表情。  
突然广播在迦勒底内响起，爱德蒙笑了一下，“是召集信号。今天是什么任务？”  
“宝物库。”罗马尼回答他。  
“那么，祝你们任务顺利。”  
所罗门和罗马尼离开之后，爱德蒙的注意力又重新回到书本之中。紫式部抱起一叠书走向书架，经过裁定者身边的时候好奇地看了一眼对方正在看的书。  
“那是关于魔术方面的书？说起来你战斗时候使用的也是魔术吧，你以前是魔术师？”紫式部一边整理着书架一边问道。  
爱德蒙摇了摇头，“我并非魔术师，生前也只是凭借秘宝强行使用魔术，只是成为守护者之后才能像现在这样自由运用。”  
“守护者？是抑制力的守护者吗？我曾经从其他人那里听说过一些。”  
“毕竟我本身只是个人类，并没有足以成为英灵的异闻和轶事。虽说窥探这个自己本应不该存在的未来并非本意，但是也只有这个办法了。”  
紫式部一边把手上的书逐一排放上书架一边回想刚刚爱德蒙的话，“自己本应不存在的未来么……”  
“毕竟这里并不是我的时代。需要帮忙吗？”爱德蒙转过身去，停了一下又补充了一句，“虽然不能战斗，但是整理书库这种工作还是没问题的。”  
“那就麻烦你了。”

偌大的地下图书馆完全由空间扭曲而成，犹如巨大的迷宫一般。好在爱德蒙已经对这里无比熟悉，他熟练地穿行于其中，失去视力似乎并没有对他产生多大的影响。  
“接着是这本。”  
指腹轻触过封面烫金的书名，硬皮封面上的书护角摸上去已经有所磨损，应该是一本有些年代的书。翻开内页，书页摸上去并没有破损的感觉，看来被保存得相当完好。  
“啊——！”  
突然，从图书馆另一边传来紫式部的叫喊声。爱德蒙稍微确认了一下方向，便朝着目标飞奔过去。  
不知从何出现的龙牙兵正把图书馆管理员围困其中。爱德蒙一个瞬移突入，魔力构成的金色手杖已经握在手上，杖中剑随之出鞘，面前的龙牙兵继而在剑光中被顷刻粉碎。  
“发生了什么？”  
“书库中的其中一本书脱离了我的管理，吸收周围的魔力化作咒本四处逃窜想要逃离图书馆！”  
就在他们交流的空档，更多的龙牙兵被召唤出来。紫式部施展起阴阳术进行抵御，而爱德蒙也架起长剑作出迎击的姿态。  
即使在众多杰出的英灵当中，爱德蒙的剑术也依然堪称精湛。他所挥动的长剑精准地带过每一个目标，动作干净利落，剑锋所到之处，龙牙兵瞬间便被击溃。  
然而，灵视状态让爱德蒙的魔力消耗要比平时来得更加快，更别说除此之外还需要高度集中的注意力进行维持。  
尽管已经全力反击，龙牙兵的数目依然有增无减，而逃脱的咒本也依然不知去向。  
“真的非常抱歉！我又把事情搞砸了！”  
“小心身后！”  
声音响起的同时，爱德蒙已经飞速上前替紫式部挡下背后偷袭。他的灵视因为分神而出现了瞬间的切断，视野顿时回归一片黑暗，紧接着右肩传来一阵撕裂般的疼痛。爱德蒙凭着直觉朝右侧挥剑，当灵视再次被打开的时候，长剑已经刺穿了龙牙兵的身体。  
右肩传来的痛感灼烧着神经，衬衫外套侵染上大片的暗红，而爱德蒙只是皱眉偏头望了一眼。  
“啊！你的伤……”  
“我没事，有解决的办法吗？”  
“我想应该是逃脱的咒本召唤了这些龙牙兵，所以只要把咒本回收封印就行了。”  
“我知道了。”  
“图书馆那边有人吗？能听得见吗？”  
主控室突然传来通讯。爱德蒙皱起眉，开口时候的语调却依然安定如常，“达·芬奇？有什么事？”  
“是爱德蒙啊，原来你在那边。主控室这里探测到有强大魔力反应正以高速向图书馆移动，但这边主控室的各位正忙着抽不开身，你在的话就顺便处理一下吧！”  
达·芬奇的话语刚落，巨大的魔兽已经闯入图书馆内朝着他们袭击过去。  
“既然代理指挥都这么说了，那我也只好执行了。”爱德蒙歪了歪嘴角，魔兽喉间发出的怒吼声刺痛了他的耳膜。  
“这就是那个逃脱的咒本！因为吸收了周围的魔力和情报已经化作了魔兽的形态！”  
紫式部施展阴阳术试图封印咒本，然而龙牙兵却开始聚拢过来发动更猛烈的攻势。  
“如果能压制住这些龙牙兵的话……啊？这是？火焰？黑色的火焰？”  
注意到的时候黑焰已经充溢了整个空间，火星飞溅劈啪作响，永不熄灭一般煌煌地燃烧着。  
“我来对付这些龙牙兵。”  
火光映照着裁定者的轮廓，解放的魔力掀起的空气乱流与黑焰一同以他为中心形成漩涡。  
“但是你的伤……”  
“只是些龙牙兵而已。”火焰的燃烧声中传来爱德蒙的低笑，环绕着他的黑焰仿佛有生命一般跃动着，“抱歉，之后我会帮忙收拾的。”  
“Ich Gehör Nur Mir【名为我的变奏曲】——”  
黑焰随着爱德蒙的技能解放而瞬间暴涨，铺天盖地般席卷四周，龙牙兵甚至连挣扎的机会都没有便瞬间被吞噬殆尽。  
咒本幻化的魔兽发出怒吼，准备再次召唤出新的龙牙兵。  
“tetractys grammaton【神的执法人】——”、  
爱德蒙的身影从天而降，附加魔力的长剑直刺入魔兽的前额，身后铺展开的斗篷犹如鼓动的双翼。  
受到重击的咒本现出原形，凝聚起所剩无几的魔力想要再次逃窜。  
“现在！”  
早已准备好的紫式部用魔力划出符文，施展阴阳术将咒本重新封印。

耳边传来自动门开启的声音，紧接着是一阵沉稳的足音由远而近。爱德蒙抬头转向声音来源的方向，失去视力使他的听觉变得比平常更加敏锐，“任务还顺利吗？”  
“只是日常的素材收集。”岩窟王说着朝爱德蒙走过去，突然皱起眉，“你受伤了？”  
“只是整理书库的时候发生了点意外。”爱德蒙一边说着一边若无其事地把书本翻过一页，“不要紧，没什么大碍。”  
裁定者的声音听上去似乎有点暗哑，而岩窟王皱着眉站在他面前一言不发。  
“只是个咒本而已，我能解决。”  
“你之前的伤还没好，没必要……”  
“我不能一直都依靠别人。”爱德蒙伸手摸上双眼包扎着的厚重绷带，漆黑的视线中什么都没有。  
岩窟王愣住了。  
“以前我总在依靠你的力量，甚至连使用魔术都要依靠秘宝。原以为成为英灵之后这一切都会有所改变，但似乎是我错了……”一种难以言状的情绪堵在喉头，成为英灵之后爱德蒙已经很少有这种感觉。他偏头转向窗户的方向，迦勒底之外是终年冰封的雪山，一望无际的雪原一直延伸到天边的地平线。  
“并不是你想的那样。”岩窟王的语气少有地缓和。爱德蒙感觉到熟悉的气息在靠近，有点诧异地回过头去。  
摘掉的皮手套被丢弃在脚下，岩窟王俯身，手绕到爱德蒙脑后轻轻一扯，缠绕在裁定者双眼上的绷带便松了开来。岩窟王耐心地一圈圈解开那层层缠绕的绷带，“无论如何，我很高兴再见到你，我的半身。”  
绷带滑落在身旁，岩窟王的指尖触碰上爱德蒙紧闭的眼睑，感觉到指腹下传来的微微颤动。复仇者低声问道：“还痛吗？  
“已经没关系了。”爱德蒙抬手覆上岩窟王的手背，微凉的体温透过皮肤传来，“谢谢你一直陪伴我……”  
岩窟王凑了过去，唇齿间熟悉的触碰把爱德蒙余下的话语全都堵了回去。他另一只手扶着裁定者的肩膀，爱德蒙灰白色的额发蹭着岩窟王的脸。岩窟王的动作谨慎又温和，萦绕在俩人间的气息唤起了他的一些回忆。  
爱德蒙的手探进斗篷底下，隔着衬衫摸索上岩窟王的腰身。他的指尖游走在复仇者挺直的腰线上，不轻不重地来回摩挲起来。  
岩窟王扬了扬嘴角，他放开爱德蒙，舔了舔对方的双唇又继续一路向下。爱德蒙配合地微仰起头，脖颈因为他的动作拉出优美的弧度，在岩窟王的虎牙轻咬住颈侧皮肤的时候又下意识绷紧了全身。  
岩窟王能感觉到克制的细微颤抖传来，这使他忍不住咬得更加用力。  
爱德蒙吃痛地微皱眉轻声倒抽了一口气，不自觉捏紧了对方的腰侧。意识到自己有点失控的岩窟王松开了虎牙，鼻尖磨蹭着爱德蒙刚被啃咬过的皮肤，又用舌尖细细舔舐起来，而扶着对方肩膀的手沿着肩线游走过锁骨，一直滑落到胸前。  
爱德蒙身上只穿了件衬衫，岩窟王摸索着一颗颗解开衣扣，裁定者布满伤痕的苍白胸膛就这样暴露在空气之中。  
大概因为失去视力的缘故身体变得比平时更加敏感起来，在对方微凉的指腹贴上敞露的胸膛时，爱德蒙下意识绷紧了一下。  
岩窟王从喉间发出一声低笑，虎牙叼住爱德蒙的锁骨轻轻撕磨起来。  
“嗯……”，锁骨处传来的细密舔咬刺激着神经，亲昵的接触感染了周围的气氛，爱德蒙发出一声长长的鼻音。  
岩窟王小心地避开爱德蒙身上的伤口，动作温和又细致，指尖贴着裸露的皮肤游走过腰腹，勾着爱德蒙的长裤一点点地往下扯。  
身体被缓慢撩拔的感觉让爱德蒙莫名有些焦躁。岩窟王抚上他的前端，不轻不重的抚弄让这种焦躁感更是愈发强烈起来。，断断续续的细碎快感传来，岩窟王的指尖擦过领口的时候，爱德蒙忍不住倒吸了口气。他往旁边的沙发扶手上挪了挪，手肘抵在身后，斜靠在扶手上。  
大概是顾及到爱德蒙身上有伤，岩窟王的动作比往常要克制和谨慎，但是温吞的触碰对于爱德蒙来说实在是过于磨人。  
——不够，还不够。  
爱德蒙挣扎着撑起上半身，趁着岩窟王疑惑的空档用力抓住他的肩膀一个翻身，两个人便一并滚落到地上。  
位置一下子颠倒了过来，岩窟王以一种仰面的姿势躺卧在地板上，因为惊愕而睁大的灿金色眼眸盯着处于上方的裁定者。  
爱德蒙低笑了一声，凭着直觉低头凑近岩窟王，“我不记得你的性子有那么磨蹭。”  
唇齿间温热的吐息侵染了周围的空气，双唇若有若无地擦过颈侧。爱德蒙的手指贴上岩窟王的胸膛，开始摸索着解开衬衫衣扣，屈起的膝盖也强硬地挤进岩窟王的腿缝间，抵着他的下身隔着布料磨蹭起来。  
意识还在愣神，身体却已经先一步作出反应，岩窟王哆嗦了一下发出一声喘息。  
爱德蒙显然很熟悉关于岩窟王的一切，他满意地弯起嘴角，探入衬衫的指腹贴着对方的腰侧来回摩挲。岩窟王一个激灵，下意识想要挣扎，却又因为突然想起现在对方身上有伤而克制住了动作。  
爱德蒙的指腹从腰侧滑到身后，然后沿着脊椎一路滑落寸寸深入。不轻不重的触碰着实有点折磨人，岩窟王有点难耐地动了动腰。  
双腿被迫分开，岩窟王皱了下眉，索性抬起长腿缠上爱德蒙的腰间打了个结，一如他往常每一次一样。  
“别着急，你还可以更敏感一些。”  
裁定者的声音从耳边传来，上扬的语调中似乎带着隐隐约约的笑意，随之而来的是灵巧的手指代替膝盖摸索着潜入，抚上他早已躁动不安的前端。  
一瞬间，快感从尾椎一直炸到头顶。爱德蒙听到岩窟王似乎闷哼了一声，于是手上的动作愈发激烈起来。  
岩窟王裸露的苍白皮肤因为触碰而泛起了微红，而爱德蒙埋首于他的颈间用舌尖来回描摹着发烫的耳廓，在他耳边低声发笑。  
胸口紧贴着胸口，大概因为爱德蒙失去视力的缘故，岩窟王感觉对方的节奏要比往常缓慢了一些。对方来回摸索的指尖不经意间掠过他的敏感带，带起了全身微微的战栗。  
几乎溃散的意识被突然探入其中的冰凉指节瞬间唤了回来。岩窟王不可抑制地发出一声惊叫，身体下意识紧绷起来。  
“啊！”  
前端还在被抚弄着，后端的进入也一并越发深入，指腹若有若无地掠过敏感点带起全身电流一般的激灵。身体被掌控的感觉让复仇者莫名有些焦躁，他动了动想要挣脱对方的控制。  
挣扎的手肘似乎撞到了爱德蒙受伤的双眼，他听到裁定者闷哼了一声。  
“痛吗？”  
“这个时候你还在担心这种事？”  
并排的指节一时间又猛地向前推进了几分，一进到底，岩窟王灿金色的双瞳猛地紧缩了一下，从齿缝间泄露出压抑的细碎呻吟。  
跟岩窟王的谨慎相比，爱德蒙倒是直截了当得多，按压，旋转，深进，双指张开又并拢。，纠缠的内壁被撑开，转眼间又一根手指挤了进来，而另一只手也不忘照顾躁动的前端。  
岩窟王用力地喘着气，灿金色的眼瞳却不忘努力注视着位于上方的裁定者。前后夹攻的体验实在是有些过于激烈，一下接一下的浪潮蜂拥而至，不断冲击着复仇者的理智。  
“忍耐不住了呢。”  
低笑声在耳边响起，岩窟王却已经完全顾不上对方的嘲弄。喘息声随着动作的深入变得越发急促起来，然而爱德蒙却在临界点前停住了动作。  
摇摇欲坠的意识瞬间回笼，不上不下的感觉确实不怎么好受。复仇者皱起眉，缠紧了夹在爱德蒙腰侧的双腿来回磨蹭起来。  
“哦？”  
爱德蒙发出饶有兴味的笑声，散落的灰白长发拂过岩窟王的脸颊和胸前。尽管在这个时候他依然表现得游刃有余。  
“你……”  
还没说完的话被突然的入侵硬生掐断，太过猛烈的刺激甚至让岩窟王猛地弓起了腰。  
没有拒绝也没有抵抗，之后的一切都顺理成章，他们理所当然地接受对方的一切，仿佛与生俱来一样。

再次醒来的时候房间并没有开灯，岩窟王在一片昏暗之中摸索到爱德蒙搭在身边的手背。  
“你醒了。”  
裁定者的声音传来，紧接着，顶灯被点亮，岩窟王随即看见对方正斜靠在床边。  
暂时没有起来的打算，岩窟王就这样躺在床上，“现在什么时候？”  
“已经是半夜。”  
爱德蒙双眼的绷带已经被重新缠上。，岩窟王皱了皱眉，想说什么却又什么都没有说。  
“来跟我打个模拟战吧。”爱德蒙突然说道。  
“你的眼……”  
“你觉得我会输？”  
由魔力构筑而成的金色手杖已经握在手中。岩窟王知道对方不会再改变主意，轻笑了一声，“我可不会手下留情。”

啊，确实是没有手下留情。  
当岩窟王喷涌的黑焰将自己围困其中的时候，爱德蒙忍不住这样想到。灵视中周围的魔力浓度正在急速上升，煌煌燃烧的火焰步步逼近。他似乎笑了一下，不紧不慢地开始低声咏唱出咒文。  
随着术式的构建，拔地而起的冰柱层层环绕，仿佛有生命的巨大冰花凝结盛放，冻结了燃烧的黑焰。透亮的多重切面映照出处于中心的爱德蒙的身影。  
“魔术？”岩窟王略微惊讶了一下，随即又放声大笑，“真有趣！你果然永远都不会让我感到无聊！”  
“只是些小把戏。”爱德蒙淡淡地说着，“我得让自己随时都有与你并肩而行的资格。”  
模拟室的魔术投影完美地还原了实景，夜空中群星闪烁，柔和的星光给他披上一层梦幻的淡淡光晕，仿佛暗夜的精灵一样。  
“那么，我的英灵，我要上了。”  
仿佛是印证爱德蒙的话语一样，最外层的冰柱听从召唤浮起盘踞于他的身侧，紧接着，一同朝着岩窟王的方向一阵猛烈地扫射。  
冰晶碎裂的声音不绝于耳。岩窟王一跃到半空从其中脱身，魔力凝聚，朝爱德蒙击打出漆黑的毒焰。  
咏颂的咒文传来，魔术屏障随着法阵一同在裁定者的上方展开。黑焰撞上魔术屏障，顷刻间便被抵消殆尽。  
更多的冰柱听从爱德蒙的召唤聚集于他身旁。岩窟王扯了扯嘴角，在半空中迎着密集扫射的冰柱飞跃而下。黑焰化作护盾将他包围其中。  
魔力的碰撞掀起猛烈的空气乱流，碎散的冰晶折射出耀眼的白光。岩窟王的身影穿越其中出现在爱德蒙面前，黑焰在手上形成巨爪朝对手便是一记挥击。  
魔力注入，爱德蒙把手杖架在身前。黑焰的巨爪撞上金色手杖火花迸溅，双方一时间势均力敌。  
“呵，每次都只有你拿着武器！”岩窟王发出一声冷哼。  
“对于并非英灵的普通人总要宽容一点。”爱德蒙扬起嘴角不以为然地回了一句。  
“嘁，普通人？” 岩窟王先是低笑，进而变成难以抑制的狂笑。他灿金色的眼瞳跃动着火焰，“很好！很好！这真的太有意思了！”  
复仇者缠绕身上的黑焰瞬间暴涨，震动着周围的空气。铺天盖地的火焰仿佛要燃尽一切，就连周围那些冰柱也一同染上了火光。  
爱德蒙抬头面向岩窟王。大概因为失去视力的缘故，殷红色的眼眸中并未呈现那别致十字架瞳孔。空洞的眼眸映照出岩窟王的身影，连同那一片煌煌燃烧的烈焰。  
“要不然呢？”  
爱德蒙的低语随着咒文的吟唱一并碎散于清脆的冰裂声之中。转眼间巨大的冰花碎裂成了漫天的冰刃，紧接着在爱德蒙一挥手之下，全部一同朝着岩窟王落下。  
察觉到危险的岩窟王果断放弃缠斗，后仰翻身快速撤离原地，但是脸额和手臂依然不可避免地被割裂出数道伤口，正往外渗着暗红的血。  
“哼，你是什么时候学会这些魔术的？”  
“一位朋友。”  
“呵，那个魔术王！”岩窟王冷笑。  
“虽然人类时期局限于自身魔术回路的极限，但是在成为守护者之后似乎就失去了这个限制。”爱德蒙轻描淡述着，“放着不好好利用的话实在太浪费了。”  
“这可真有你的风格！”  
话语刚落，蔓延四周的致命黑焰便一同朝着爱德蒙涌去。  
感觉到危险逼近，爱德蒙本能想要后退出攻击范围，然而岩窟王却突然一个箭步瞬移突入其中，俯身朝他的下盘扫出一脚。  
退路被封锁，爱德蒙一边闪开岩窟王近身的一脚一边构筑屏障以抵挡涌现的黑焰。然而岩窟王跟他同时行动，黑焰从手中近距离击出，瞬间便击碎了魔术屏障。  
同质的黑焰自脚下升腾而起缠绕上爱德蒙。裁定者架起手杖迎击，顿时火花四溅，魔力释放造成的巨大威压席卷四周，而身处其中的裁定者却只是微皱了一下眉。  
“哦？”  
“不拔剑么？”  
“不需要。”爱德蒙回应。  
在他们周围，煌煌燃烧的黑焰相互吞噬，伴随着黑焰的电光噼啪作响，一时间谁也压制不过谁。  
“你比以前，变强了。”岩窟王突然开口，语气似乎比平时稍缓和了一些。  
“是吗，”陈述的语气比起回答，更像是自言自语，“没有什么总是一成不变的。”  
“对！没有什么是一成不变的！除了你和我！”转眼间，复仇者又恢复成往日张狂的模样，灿金色的眼眸迸发出灼人的火光，肆意的笑声在燃烧的火焰之中回响，“我和你之间的旅途从未终止！”  
爱德蒙轻笑了一声，长时间维持灵视的魔力消耗比他想象中要快很多。他抿了抿嘴，魔力全面解放，那些环绕他的黑焰随即在一瞬间翻涌沸腾起来。  
模拟室因为突然暴涨的魔力而响起尖锐的警报声，模拟环境的魔术投影因为魔力的干扰而出现不稳定的噪点，周遭的场景开始逐层剥落。  
裁定者仿佛浑身都在燃烧，斗篷、衣摆、发梢都与火焰融为一体。  
而仿佛是回应他的决意一样，岩窟王同样解放了自己的魔力。涌动的魔力乱流夹着煌煌燃烧的黑焰形成漩涡席卷一切。  
唇角微扬，巨大的魔力碰撞在模拟室内炸裂开来，整个空间都为之震撼。  
“那就请你，指引我吧！”

“已经没问题了。”结束例行检查之后，达芬奇点点头，“现在睁眼试试。”  
爱德蒙点头，闪烁的光点闯入，在黑暗中争先恐后地延伸开来。  
睁开眼的瞬间，刺眼的灯光晃得爱德蒙双眼发痛。待双眼好不容易适应了光线，模糊的视野逐渐变得清晰起来，首先映入眼帘的便是达芬奇的微笑。  
“欢迎回来啊。”  
“真让人怀念。”  
裁定者感叹了一句，殷红的眼眸中别致的十字架瞳孔呈现。接着，他似是寻找什么一样环视四周。  
身披墨绿色斗篷的复仇者早就等候在一边，此刻一个瞬移便来到他身旁。  
“好久不见。”  
爱德蒙露出微笑跟岩窟王打招呼，后者只是发出一声闷哼，什么都没有说。  
习惯了复仇者的态度，爱德蒙只是笑了笑，然后起身，“没有问题的话，我就先回去了。”  
“保险起见还是先观察一段时间哦，不过应该没什么大问题。”达芬奇眨了眨眼，“不过下次还是注意点啊。”  
“我会的，麻烦你了。”爱德蒙向达芬奇礼貌地行了一礼，然后转向身边的岩窟王，“回去吧。”  
复仇者依然一言不发，只是沉默地跟爱德蒙一起离开了工房。  
尽管身处封闭的彷徨海内部并不能看到外界的景色，走在走廊上的时候爱德蒙还是习惯性地望向窗外。人类时期的某些经历让他对这种完全密闭的空间总感到些许不适。爱德蒙开始有点怀念起南极终年不化的冰封雪原，酷似他在遥远过去曾经旅行途经的雪山盛景，那时候……  
“你在看什么？”  
“没什么。”  
爱德蒙摇了摇头继续往前走，岩窟王却突然停下了脚步。  
“听好了！”复仇者仿佛宣告一样，灿金色的眼瞳似是燃烧着火焰，“无论在哪个时空，只要相遇，我就必定会认出你！”  
上扬的尾音带着自信和决意。爱德蒙微歪了歪嘴角，“哦？这可真是我听过最迷人的告白。”  
转眼间，复仇者已经越过他又继续迈步向前走去，仿佛刚刚的一切都只是幻觉一样。  
爱德蒙轻笑一下从身后快步追上了岩窟王。即使在看不见尽头的旅途中，他想他也一定不会失去方向。


End file.
